LUCARIO LEGACY
by The Flying Lion
Summary: In the past the great warrior Lucario fights in the first major Shinobi war but then disappears after the battle is over. However he returns in the future just as an unstoppable threat has attacked Konoha leading to him and Team Kakashi to lead a deadly hunt for a dangerous Shinobi and settle an old score. *Lucario/Team Kakashi centric, Post Time Skip, Pre Fourth Shinobi War*
1. The Past

_It was decades ago, after the founding of the major Shinobi villages and the end of the Warring States when a great war began between the great villages, their Shinobi, and their countries._

_This great war surpassing the devastation and carnage of all those before it was soon to be known as "The Great Shinobi World War" in which hundreds of thousands of all sides of conflict were killed in battle. These events would later influence warfare in later generations and several individuals who would become key figures in later history._

_However it is during the final stages of the Great War that a last battle is fought between a group of Shinobi and a great noble creature known only by rumor as "Lucario". It was Lucario, who fought for peace rather than nation, who would become a great and legendary hero to everyone across the land. _

* * *

The group of Shinobi jumped quickly from tree to tree as quick as they could They were al in such a panic that the branches would crack due to the pressure of their speeding feet. However as much as they tried to flee their pursuer was still on their tail.

"Damn it! We're not gonna make it! He's still coming!" One of the Shinobi yelled out. His comrades did not falter though continuing onwards for escape.

"We have to make it! This information will win us the war for Iwagakure!" The Shinobi group's captain yelled grasping a long scroll in his fingers. It was then that one of the Shinobi in the back was then struck down by a great blue sphere pushing him into a tree.

The rest of the Shinobi team stopped looking back as their comrade fell down unconscious to the ground several feet below. They gasped noticing that the tree was blasted through and smoking as well as the ninja on the ground. Though this moment of awe and shock occurred in three seconds it was enough for their pursuer to strike.

He zoomed in a quick blue blur punching one of the ninja straight in his gut. His eyes turned white and was unconscious before falling down to the forest floor. The rest of the team shrieked either running off or trying their best to fight back the menace before them.

"Kill him before he takes the scroll!"

_It's useless_. The pursuer, dressed in a long black cloak with a hood that hid his face, stood still between the large group of ninja. They had all by now drawn kunai or Shuriken in order to defend themselves while the pursuer made no move to a weapon.

Underneath the hood his blood scarlet eyes shined scanning each and everyone that stood before him. One... Two... Three.

He turned his head around noticing more. Four... five... six...

Including those that were standing above him, he would say there was eight of them. This wouldn't be difficult at all.

Meanwhile the Iwagakure Shinobi Captain continued onwards with two of his teammates who'd decided to flee followed. They knew that abandoning their comrades behind would be foolish, but necessary in order to get the information to their Kage. After all the information was of great importance that none few Shinobi actually knew of.

"We'll be there soon to the Tsuchikage's camp. Then when he see's this, the tide of the war will be in our favor!" The Captain said smirking triumphantly. He also knew that he could probably get promoted to General even with this knowledge alone, maybe even the Tsuchikage's sucessor later on.

But that was not to be. For a loud shrill cry was heard resonating through the woods followed by a great blue explosion. The last three paused noticing it rise into the air and realized that was where their comrades who'd stayed behind were. That one man alone hadn't killed them by himself, they refused to believe it.

"Damn it! We have to keep moving-" It was then the Captain turned around and gasped. His pursuer was now standing in front of him and the last two ninja, his red eyes shining brightly underneath the hood.

"I cannot allow you to take that scroll Shinobi. You will only thwart the end of this useless war." The pursuer said in warning. The Shinobi captain though drew out a long sword as well did his comrades near him not ready to quit just yet.

"As if! You would just take this to whoever kage you're serving for your country! I won't let you!"

The pursuer sighed shaking his head while the ninja glanced at him suspiciously. He raised his head and pointed one hidden hand at their direction.

"I am loyal to no country you fools. I am loyal to peace, your ninja villages war has devastated many homes and countries. That is why I cannot let you take that scroll."

The Shinobi captain had had it by now and leaped swining his weapon at the pursuer. But it was then that he was struck down by a fierce jab to his ribs and collided with the side of a tree. His two comrades cried out in shock while the pursuer zoom quickly and struck the two down with great kicks to their bodies sending them colliding into more trees and debris. His hood had now fallen from the movement and revealed his identity to the Shinobi captain who could only gasp now.

"No way... y-you're him..."

"Yes. I am Lucario." Turning around Lucario revealed his blue jackal head and fierce red eyes. He jumped back to the Shinobi captain who realized he had now met the rumored mercenary beast of the war and could do nothing against him.

"...They say you fight all ninja of all sides... but why?" the Shinobi asked while Lucario removed the scroll from his hands. The Shinobi found he could not move and was more than likely losing feeling in his arm from the inhuman blow to his body.

"Because you all destroy and kill. I am hired to protect the innocent from your ninja war and thus ensure peace for those who cannot attain it alone." Lucario opened the scroll looking it over before furrowing his eyebrows.

The jackal turned around and leaped away from the scene while the Iwagakure ninja was left behind to wallow in his own pain.

_It'll be over soon though_. Lucario thought as he sped through the woods. Recovering this scroll ensured that peace would come for the land and humanity for all. Out of the ninja's hands, out of their villages hands, this would prevent further destruction to continue any longer.

Lucario had then arrived to the location he was seeking. Outside of the forest, just some few miles away on a ravaged battlefield was located the camp of wise men gathered together from all the different countries. They had gathered together with similar goals of Lucario to end the war and bring back peace to the people while some shinobi continued on with the useless fighting.

_It will end today._ Lucario rushed quickly passing through the battlefield area and made his way to the campsite where several people wondered what he was doing while some who recognized him allowed him to make his way to the red and yellow tents of the wise men.

"Master, I am here now." Lucario spoke as he walked into the tent. Seated around on several small pillows around a fire were the wise men of the Shinobi nations. All were members of the elders of each of their village governments and secretly conspired with this meeting here unknown to each of their kage. All of them were members of the sacred order of the Wise men dedicated to preserving peace.

"Ah... so you have returned Lucario." the head of the Wise men, and Lucario's great teacher, Roku motioned for him to walk forward. The blue jackal removed his cloak and approached the wise old master who sat at the head of the men. He handed over the scroll to Roku who with careful hands examined it.

"So now that we have Hell's weapon we can prevent those rowdy ninja from obtaining it." one of the other wise men spoke to which he received several nods.

"Yes of course. It was originally the intention for this weapon to be a deterrent to preserve peace amongst Shinobi. That we foolishly believed, and it cost many lives just for some to try and obtain it." Roku said with solemn eyes. He showed great resentment and sorrow at the past and what could no longer be amended. But still that was why these wise men in their last moments could protect the countless future generations to come after them.

It was another wise man, a dark skinned elder who hailed from Kumogakure, was handed over the scroll and he had carefully observed it. It was he, the best of the wise men at analysis who could confirm its legitimacy. After careful glances over it he nodded his head before handing the scroll back to Roku.

"Now shall we begin the process of destroying this terrible weapon?" The Kumogakure elder asked.

"Yes my friend. The Great Demon Destructing Jutsu cast upon the scroll shall destroy it from our mortal world and be no longer obtainable by any man. We shall begin now."

The entire group of wise men then closed their eyes making the necessary hand seals for the jutsu. Lucario stood back from Roku glancing at the process while they all began to speak words of a language he did not understand. This language was secret amongst only the group of an ancient dialect predating those spoken of the Shinobi nations today and a sign of their wisdom of many things. It was in this dialect that the jutsu to destroy the great weapon would be performed and end the long war.

The fire in the center of the tent then began to glow a bright green resembling spirits and rose up and bright. Lucario watched in amazement as the fire then spread around surrounding the wise men but did not burn them, rather it became one with them and fueled their chakra for the jutsu to act. The green flames also enveloped Lucario who whirled his head around in utter surprise at the phenomena.

The scroll was then raised into the flames but did not scorch or burn but like the wise men became one. Soon it was then as the wise men spoke faster in their secret language that the scroll opened up and was wrapped around by the flames.

Lucario then noticed how the great Shinigami of Death rose out from the scroll roaring fiercely to the sky while the flames began to burn the scroll into ash and dust. The process was very supernatural and even frightening to the jackal who stood back from it all.

Roku though turned to glance at his student. His eyes opened showing his great sadness but also something else. Lucario noticed raising a brow to question him while Roku then stood up.

"This weapon Lucario, is not of mortal make. It is evil and must be destroyed. With this great Heaven's destruction Jutsu it shall be destroyed. But at a cost..."

Lucario's eyes widened realizing what he meant. "Master Roku! You can't be serious!"

"I have lived a long life my student. I have watched many children grow and die on the battlefield in several countries. And I failed to save many of them in my lifetime and even fanned the flames of war to continue. But when I found you a lone abandoned creature I knew I had to pass on everything I could to ensure the next generation would live in peace."

Roku approached the Shinigami and the great green flames while the rest of the wise men continued with the jutsu process. Some though had begun to weep silently while Lucario stood up to try and follow his master.

"No master you cannot die! What about the world of peace you strived for? Don't you want to see it at last!?" Lucario yelled out.

"I will die before peace can be declared my student. I taught you all I have learned in the era of war before you in order for you to grow on your own. Even though you were abandoned and saw what humans were capable of you still held the hope that peace could be achieved. I am proud of you."

"If I had known peace would cost you your life I would never have agreed to help bring the scroll!"

"Lucario!" Roku yelled back making Lucario go silent. The old man faced the green fire and sighed.

"If all it takes is the life of a single man to ensure peace and harmony will endure then I will gladly give my life for this." Roku smiled back at Lucario one last time. "Fulfill my last wish Lucario: see the world of peace through for me. My gift to you is peace."

Roku then faced the flames rising and stepped into them. His body was consumed by the great green flames which then burned greater and brighter. The Shinigami cackled while Roku closed his eyes accepting his fate at last and was consumed by the flames.

Before Lucario could utter another word Roku's body bursted away in light and the green flames faded away along with the scroll and Shinigami. The fire was gone darkening the tent now and the wise men inside. Lucario collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide and his paws shaking. The wise men showed no more signs of sorrow but held a strong respecting silence to their great leader.

Lucario could not handle it though punching down to the ground and yelling out Roku's name. His screams of anguish and sorrow were heard throughout the area. Many Shinobi around were unaware of what exactly transpired or what sacrifice was made but Lucario and the wise men would forever hold on to Roku's memory from that day forward.

On that day an armistice was negotiated by several of the Shinobi villages and the Great Shinobi World War had ended. Peace soon came across the land as the countries repaired from the damage and strife that befell them.

The wise men had all returned to their respective villages hiding the knowledge of the great weapon from their Kage and ensuring peaceful relations with one another. Stability was built and soon it seemed that the Great Era of Peace which Roku envisioned would thrive onwards.

It was after this Declaration of Peace that the warrior known as Lucario disappeared and was never heard from ever again.

* * *

**Lion: This idea is somewhat like what **_**Lucario and the Mystery of Mew **_ **would be in Naruto but more so with Naruto elements and themes. Though in particular the current premise is inspired by the upcoming movie **_**Star Trek Into Darkness, **_**and while you don't have to be a Trek fan or watch the film to know what is coming for this tale I will say watching some of the trailers may give a hint as to what kind of a villain to expect for this story. This will actually be shorter than some of my other stories seeing as I have many and my college classes to balance but do not worry I am ahead of the plot on this one. So stay tuned my friends :D**


	2. The Future

The actions of the wise men would never be known to history and they faded away never for their own actions nor Roku's to be known. Lucario, though aiming and fading away as well, would be remembered for the heroic actions he'd taken upon himself during this war saving lives and protecting those who could not protect themselves from the great villages. He and his great deeds of good were remembered in legend even after the events of the war.

Of course no one exactly knew where Lucario had gone or why he left. Many took to fancy their own ideas on what exactly happened to him. Some believed he died in a great battle and ended the war single handedly. others say he was captured by one of the ninja villages and forced to live as a weapon for their own aims. others liked to believe he had gone off and become like the great Sage of the Six Paths becoming a wandering messiah for good.

But the truth was much darker than that.

Lucario was near the border of the Fire Country where he was bound for a small town to rest. It was ravaged by the last war and still affected greatly in damages. It would be a good start for the warrior to begin mending the wounds the Earth had suffered from in the war.

But as he got nearer on the road Lucario felt the presence of several shinobi around him. One, two, three, four of them around where he was. watching him. Lucario had no idea who they were or what there purpose was, he was sure though that he would face them if they dared to act foolishly.

Though unnervingly they did not make any movement for the longest time which did nothing but put Lucario on edge.

It was then that Lucario spotted one of the figures he had sensed standing in plane sight on the road He wore a dark long jacket robe with a hood above hiding his face aside from his mouth which was formed into a smirk. Lucario stopped in his tracks before the man and reached for his kunai at his side belt.

"So the legend of the great war hero is true? Lucario the Guardian of the People."

"Who are you? I know you did not come to me for praise." Lucario said focusing his gaze on the figure. The person merely chuckled.

"Oh but I must give you credit where it is due. Too hide Roku's secret is a great feat."

Lucario's scarlet eyes widened at these words. "What-how do you know-"

"I know all of the weapon he and his society tried to hide. I am here to take it back."

It was then that three more Shinobi appeared all hooded like the first person with drawn swords and kunai. Lucario drew his own kunai scanning them all around.

"Take it back? For whom? why?"

For myself of course. to create a new world, I need the knowledge of the weapon. And you," the hooded man drew out a long sword. "You must die."

He signaled and his men jumped in surrounding Lucario.

Lucario's eyes flashed blue as he unleashed his power unto the men while entering into this dark battle. They surrounded him but were then enveloped into the bright flash of blue and they saw what the warrior's true power was.

* * *

**Decades Later**

On the outskirts of the Fire Country stood a large barren fortress where it stood overlooking a small valley of green trees and a river. This particular fortress in question was where a giant conglomerate of bandits all operated and together kept their fair share of goods and wealth which they'd stolen from various travelers and merchants passing by. However at this normally quiet base of professional criminals a loud uproar could be heard from all around as was the screaming of very furious ninja.

"Damn it! Get back here you brats!"

"You will pay for this thieves!"

Running for his dear life sprinting was a young man with a tan overcoat wrapped around him hiding his identity from those who hunted after him. Said young man held desperately onto a large scroll while managing to evade the sharp throws of kunai and other weapons from the pursuing group of mad bandits.

_It's just around here, then I'm to safety!_ The young man thought before turning on his heel away from the fortress into the large trees for cover. His pursuers were relentless continuing the pursuit even through the thick trees while their quarry ran full speed.

It was then that the hood covering the young man's head flew back revealing yellow blonde spiky hair and a long black bandana with a Konoha forehead protector metal on the front. Some of the bandits knew now that they were facing their prime enemies from the Shinobi village and made it faster in order to catch the target. The young man though then leaped zooming quicker than the bandits could see and out of their sight.

"Too bad losers! You just lost it out to the Great Number 1 unpredictable Shino-ow!" Before the young ninja registerd what happened he crashed into another person sending both flying forward through the woods and out into a clearing.

The blonde ninja was face down and had a massive headache while the second person rubbed his head feeling the same pain. He too had a Konoha headband but tied around his arm and wore a green flak jacket under a tan cloak.

"Ow... Naruto you dumbass, why'd you bump into me?"

"Oi Shikamaru! What the hell were you doing in the middle of the woods! You got in my way!"

The two Konoha Shinobi, both good friends Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru argued childishly. Of course Naruto knew he had to meet with the team leader of this mission once he'd gotten the scroll and was headed straight for his comrades position but must have gone too fast causing him to bump into the poor Nara.

However before the blonde Shinobi could explain this the cries of the bandits loomed on to them and both Shikamaru and Naruto made another dash through the forest. The two dodged the thrown weapons from the bandits with jumps and hops quick while headed for the point to meet with the rest of their teammates on the mission.

"Damn it Naruto, I hate this!" Shikamaru yelled out barely avoiding a large spear.

"I know you do!" Naruto said barely holding onto the large scroll to his back.

"You weren't supposed to just take the scroll like that you know? There's a team for this mission!"

"Yeah but this was faster!" Naruto argued to the strategist. Sure if retrieving the scroll was the C ranked mission requested by the ninja then it made sense for the Uzumaki to just go in and take it. Then again the most unpredictable knucklehead hadn't taken to account just how large this group of bandits actually was. He was sure he counted 200 more bodies than what was actually in the report of them.

But arguing about what was past would not help the two who nonetheless continued through the woods eager to make it out alive. As they distanced themselves further from the bandits Naruto noticed that they neared the edge of the area close by the nearby town. But the unpredictable Uzumaki had a different idea and before Shikamaru realized it turned on his heel in the other direction.

"Oi Naruto! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Taking a shortcut!" Naruto yelled back running off.

"But the Team is that way!"

Shikamaru followed Naruto nonetheless and the two were now even closer towards their pursuers. But as the bandits neared ever closely the two shinobi got to the exact point where Naruto wanted them. Just as Naruto bolted out of the trees into another smaller clearing he and Shikamaru were face to face with a cliffs edge overlooking a small valley and river. Shikamaru halted while Naruto tied the giant scroll around his back. The Uzumaki glanced at the Nara grinning.

"You ready for this?"

"Oh hell no-" Before Shikamaru could protest the blonde ninja grabbed him by his shoulder and ran forward off of the cliff. The two were then propulsed off of the cliff and free fell downwards into the long river below them.

_Hope he's ready to swim._

Naruto and Shikamaru fell downwards into the river while the bandits stopped near the edge. They glanced down for any signs of life while below the two shinobi began to rise up from the river.

Then Naruto's head popped out from the water just as he spotted Shikamaru coughing out and making his way over to the river bank. Some feet above back on the cliff were the bandits who watched as they made their escape. Some though with bows and arrows began to fire at them while others with Flame Jutsu and Lightning Jutsu saw a better method and aimed at the two Shinobi as they tried to run off.

It was a good thing though that at this nick of time the two Shinobi's Team Captain appeared dashing from the foliage of the trees and leaping to the air. Suddenly the bandits were met by the half masked man who made the water from the river below rise up above and onto the cliff swallowing the bandits and knocking them over. One of the many bandits though caught a glimpse of the Shinobi's face and piece together his identity.

"It can't be-Kakashi of the Sharingan!" the bandit said before falling down to the river. Kakashi himself made several hand signs and unleashing this time a wheel of flames at any of the other bandits atop the hill scorching them.

Down below on the river bank Naruto and Shikamaru watched Kakashi deal with the bandits while from the woods the rest of their comrades Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, and Sai appeared from the woods.

"Whoa Kakashi is sure amazing isn't he?" Rock Lee said as his eyes gleamed.

"Yeah he's awesome- ow!" Naruto exclaimed when Sakura had lightly slapped the back of his neck.

"Naruto why did you just run into the base by yourself? We were supposed to go in as a team remember?" Sakura reminded the blonde as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey at least I got the scroll Sakura!" Naruto said smugly while Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Uh Naruto... where is the scroll?"

Suddenly Naruto realized that the giant scroll that was tied to his back was missing. The blonde shinobi gasped while Sakura and Ino sighed annoyed at their comrade. Sai stared around towards the river.

"I think it's still in the water."

"Oh do you Sai!?" Naruto yelled sarcastically at his pale friend. Sai of course could not detect the sarcasm.

"Yes Naruto. Don't worry I'll retrieve it for you, just stop those bandits that are coming towards us."

Naruto and company wondered just what Sai meant before glancing upwards towards the cliff.

Though Kakashi had seemed to hit most of the bandits there were quite a number who managed to avoid the Copy Cat Shinobi's attacks and made their way down the cliff. They were many and most large wielding weapons of shorts ready for the counterattack.

"Crap... our information was off about their number." Shikamaru said with widened brows. Naruto though had slammed his fists together.

"Alright then why don't we take them down right here and now?"

"Exactly Naruto, I agree! I'll demonstrate the power of youth!" Rock Lee declared with his eyes burning with passion much to the chagrin of the rest.

"It can't be helped. We'll hold them off for you Sai." Sakura said readying her fists.

"Don't get lost on us okay?" Ino made a wink to the pale Shinobi who stared blankly at her.

"Oh okay then, _gorgeous_."

"Ah-you're making me blush Sai!" Ino squeed while Sakura twitched in annoyance. Even after they explained to Ino how Sai still needed work to understand emotions she still was so coy when it came to his nickname for her.

While Sai made a dive into the river Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sakura made a charge and leap towards the mass of bandits who readied themselves for battle. They threw kunai, arrows, and their fists while the Konoha Shinobi fought bare knuckled and managed to take out several with a few punches.

On the ground Shikamaru used his Shadow Manipulation jutsu to halt several Shinobi and force them to fall down to the river while at his back Ino fought back several bandits with a kunai garnering several successful strikes. She was not a specialist in hand to hand combat but even still Ino's skill was great enough to fend off these rowdy fighters.

Naruto had leapt over throwing several kicks and punches to bandits knocking them over and into the water while some began to use fire or water jutsu to throw him off. Though Rock Lee was able to gain several successive strikes on the bandits despite only using his Taijutsu and went quick to work with these guys. Though many in number they were fairly easy to knock around.

"Oh come on this is too easy! I've got ten of you down already!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoa that's weird Naruto I've got 15 down!" Lee said as he performed his signature Konoha sepu kicking his 16th in the neck.

"Hey guys this isn't a game you know!" Sakura said while leaping over two bandits kicking them on their backs into the water below.

Naruto then spotted several bandits on the ground surrounding Ino and ran over towards her. Thinking quickly he made the hand sign of the Kage Bunshin Jutsu creating three more clones of himself who leapt over around Ino and between the Bandits. They all began to throw punches and kicks at them knocking them back with relative ease while the original Naruto landed next to Ino.

"That was nice right?" Naruto said smiling.

Ino crossed her arms. "I could've handled myself you know Naruto."

"Oi Shinobi!" One of the bandits yelled out grabbing Naruto and Ino's attention. He was performing several hand signs before summoning a giant large broadsword like weapon that looked like it could level trees. He appeared to be the leader of the bandits and the one who wanted Naruto's head.

"So you're the last one then?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You'll give that scroll back kid. Or else I'll kill you now!" The bandit yelled and before Naruto could respond made a charge straight for the blonde Shinobi.

Naruto though was eager for a challenge and ran straight towards the bandit while another shadow clone followed him. The bandit noticed briefly while the clone began to create a sort of swirl motion over Naruto's hand causing a strange orb of blue energy to appear. He did not recognize the jutsu but it was quite familiar to the rest of the Konoha ninja present.

"Take this... Rasengan!" Naruto leaped stretching the attack forward into the bandits broadsword pushing him backwards. The bandit tried to hold his ground but to no avail as the sword was pushed out of his grasp and into the air while the attack connected to his chest and fully striking him.

_Wha-so powerful!_

The bandit then flew over and was knocked into the dirt while the sword landed just right next to him. Naruto's jutsu dispersed as he stood there victorious.

"Alright! I got you! Who's next?"

"Take a look Naruto they're all done for now." Kakashi spoke appearing next to the blonde Shinobi. and it was true for suddenly the rather barren area of the river was covered in the many unconscious bodies of the bandits.

Sai then appeared from the water sitting on an ink fish before landing back on the river bank next to the rest of his team. The scroll then was coughed out of the fish's mouth and onto the shore while it disappeared at the end of Sai's jutsu.

"I've got the scroll here. Surprisingly it's undamaged."

"Oh Sai you're amazing!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hey I saved you from a hoard of bandits." Naruto crossed his arms childishly while Sakura patted his back.

"Oh by the way Naruto you still didn't beat as many bandits as I did. I took down another ten while you fought the last one by yourself." Rock Lee said pointing to the pile of beaten men on the side.

Kakashi strolled over towards the scroll kicking it up with his foot and lugging it onto a shoulder. "Alright then. Thanks to Naruto's recklessness we've got the Hokage's scroll back and managed to take out an wanted group of bandits along the way. We'll be back home much sooner than I thought."

At this the rest of the group minus Shikamaru and Sai cheered with Rock Lee being the loudest. Naruto then turned around over to Sakura smirking.

"Hey Sakura chan, now that we're free want to grab a bite at Ichiraku later?"

"Well Naruto-" Sakura began until Rock Lee stood in front of her.

"Wait Naruto are you trying to get alone time with Sakura chan just to have a date? I won't let you!"

"Butt out Lee!" Naruto yelled back pressing his forehead on Lee's in a rivalry contest. Before they could get into a heated battle over the pinkette Sakura Pulled the two away from each other.

"Come on guys why don't we all go together. That's fair right?" Sakura offered while Naruto and Lee turned away arms crossed.

"If it's for Sakura chan I'll agree." Lee said.

"I don't mind either." Naruto said.

Ino then stood next to Sai smiling. "Hey Sai why don't you join us together too? I'd love it if you went too!"

Inside Sai's mind the gears of his brain processed the information. Ino of course smiling meant she rather wanted him along-a sign of a woman's affections? Hard to say. But she clearly stated _I _ and _love_ together so she genuinely wanted him to tag along. Thinking to it he'd probably learn more about human emotions like this with someone like Ino and the strange Rock Lee with his regular teammates.

"I'll right I'll go just for you, _lovely_."

Ino blushed before grabbing Sai's arm and screaming like a little girl. Shikamaru rubbed his ear while mentally blocking out her gushing.

_What a pain in the ass. I think I can't hear in this ear now._ Shikamaru thought watching Ino begin chatting to Sai about how handsome he was much to the artist's confusion. The lazy genius vowed to head straight home and nap once they got back and get the rest he truly deserved.

As the group walked off and headed for home a lone figure appeared from behind a tree. His image was darkened from the shadows but his eyes clear as crimson shined watching the group as they left. The figure glanced to the defeated ninja before leaping out and away.

* * *

Meanwhile~

Gaara walked down the corridor of the Kazekage Building ready to meet with the Wind Country's feudal lord to prepare the Shinobi Alliance. this had become routine since the Five Great Nations allied together against the common threat in the upcoming war and would be soon when the nations gathered together in battle.

However the young Kazekage still wondered if they were ready for this. Never in the history of the Shinobi had all five superpowers gathered together as such and along with the Iron Country were surely the greatest force on the planet. But being the first greatest force like this they had yet to be tested and whether or not they could cooperate as one against their enemies was unknown.

But they had faith. Faith in their own to gather together and protect the world they loved.

As Gaara passed by several officials through the corridor he noticed a man dressed in a long cloak walk by headed out the door. He did not recognize the man as a Shinobi nor one of the councilman and his attire was drastically different from anyone in the Sand Village as he wore what looked to be a white uniform beneath his cloak. The Kazekage turned on his heel following the man into another hallway after him.

Whoever he was however the person turned to the Kazekage smiling and then dove into a crowd of several of the Sand Councilmen out of Gaara's sight. Gaara's eyes narrowed noticing that the mysterious individual had disappeared amongst the crowd out of sight. The Kazekage did not want to give up his search on the suspicious man though and moved through the councilman in hopes of pursuit.

_That man doesn't belong here. Who is he? _

It was then that suddenly the building shook with a tremendous force as the sound of a loud explosion roared through the halls. Gaara turned around and saw that the Council Chamber was what erupted and several of the Councilmen flew through blown up and killed. He ran over just as the walls around everyone exploded around them in a giant blast.

The Sand Village was a sight of distress as it's inhabitants watched in horror the sacred Watchtower of the Kazekage was enveloped by the loud booms of explosions. Just nearby the Kazekage's brother Kankuro and their elder sister Temari watched from a street below at the horror when an even larger explosion roared through the side of the building.

"Damn what the hell's happening!?" Kankuro yelled furiously breaking out into a run.

"You don't think it's the Akatsuki do you?" Temari asked before running after her brother. They leaped onto the other buildings to reach the Kazekage tower quicker in order to aid the councilors and their brother if need be.

Within the walls of the destroyed building Gaara stood with his hands raised having formed a sphere of sand around his body. Within his cocoon also lay several of the councilmen he managed to absorb into the Sand before the blast could consume them. Sensing more to come Gaara manipulated the Sand to carry him and the survivors through the destroyed building and outside onto the roof of another nearby where he carefully set down as several Shinobi appeared.

"Kazekage sama! What just happened!?" Baki asked as the Kazekage glanced back to the tower.

"There was a suspicious individual in the tower just before the Tower was blown up. They were after the Councilors and no doubt my own life." Gaara said watching as the flames of the explosion roared through the tower.

Then suddenly a great dark force bursted through the tower's roof grabbing Gaara, the Shinobi, and the people of the Sand Village's attention. The strange force looked like black and purple electricity cracking loud before rising above into the sky. It was then that it took form into a strange purple being with red eyes and a wide grin. It was round like a human but certainly was some being else entirely.

"Was that the thing that attacked the tower?" one of the Shinobi asked. Then Temari and Kankuro appeared next to them and Gaara.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari asked.

"Yes I am fine sister. But... we have a bigger concern." Gaara said glancing up at the strange being floating in the sky. It then seemed to laughed before dispersing into several other beings and floating around the city.

Suddenly several more explosions were felt as they set off all around the village. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro watched in shock as their home became the sight of destruction while the odd creatures in the sky maniacally laughed.

"Why you-" Kankuro had the strings of his puppets at the ready but it was Gaara who rose first on the back of his sand towards the sky. the strange beings noticed the Kazekage and joker like mocked him as he got closer.

"You attack my village-my home-and you think this is a joke?"

The being floated unamused while Gaara faced him fully. The Kazekage raised his sand quickly catching the being off guard and clutching it in his grasp. Suddenly it's doppelgangers appeared to strike the Kazekage but were all also subdued by his Sand. His siblings and the people below watched in awe as their Kazekage face the threat fully.

The strange being laughed nervously as Gaara then gathered all of his sand onto it in a great jutsu. this was his signature "Sand Coffin" which brought fear in the hearts of many and would spell doom for this creature that threatened his people.

But just as Gaara formed the seal to strangle the being he felt a strange hand clasp the back of his left shoulder. The people of the village gasped spotting an unknown figure having suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"What!? Where did he come from!? Who is he!?" Kankuro yelled in disbelief. Temari was too shocked for words and felt fear at the sudden sight of this person.

_That man... is he behind this?_

Gaara struggled to form a response as he felt the muscle in his shoulder squeeze from the force of the person's grip. Strangely the sand hadn't raised up to strike the attacker as it normally did and stayed where it was ready to strike the odd creature while the mysterious man shook his index finger.

"No, no, no Kazekage. You cannot take Gengar from me just yet. he is still needed for the plan."

"Who are you? What do you want with my village?" Gaara asked holding back a gulp.

"Who am I? No one in particular." Before Gaara even noticed the man had disappeared around the Kazekage and appeared before the being called Gengar. Gaara turned his head around just as the mysterious man pulled his accomplice through the sand flawlessly.

_No way... how can he-?_

"I think I have done enough for today Kazekage. My point has been made and you know just how dangerous I am when provoked. The mysterious man turned back to Gaara removing his hood revealing light blue short spiky hair. "You may call me Cyrus. And I shall take back what's rightfully mine from you Shinobi."

Gaara wasn't able to question the man before he and Gengar disappeared from sight in a black burst. The Kazekage stood there above his sand in the sky while his village lay ruin just after this attack. Below the citizens of the Sand Village and Gaara's Shinobi allies stood watching the Kazekage for any sign of assurance that they would be fine.

But the Kazekage knew this would only be the beginning. He had to let the other villages know-about Cyrus.

* * *

**Lion: About how Sai is here. The way I see it by this point he's somewhat learned more about how emotions work but not fully. At least when around Ino he's learned that giving her "nice" compliments keep her nice and in his mind friendlier towards him. This kind of adds to the humor as Ino kind of genuinely is attracted to him and enjoys this but Sai isn't too aware of degrees of romance so he's still learning.**

**Still... I feel bad cause this really lacked Lucario. But I did what I needed to do and net chapter will feature the core element of this story. So please enjoy.**

**PS: I'm also working on a sort of "Fan Art Poster" for this fic which I haven't really done with my other fics. It's modeled after the **_**Star Trek Into Darkness **_**poster and will feature Lucario, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Cyrus. It's far from complete but I am working on it hard.**


End file.
